


I Just Wanna Know What's On Your Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its more like implied joshler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler shows Josh the new song he wrote, cute shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna Know What's On Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes this is very fluffy and cheesy im sorry. also i didnt edit this v well bc im dyslexic so sorry for typos!!

"Come onnn Josh!! It'll be worth it!" Tyler said excitedly, grinning at Josh. 

"Okay fine." Josh groaned, but smiled back at him.

"Oh this'll be sick!" Tyler said happily, grabbing Josh's arm and dragging him along, ukulele in his other hand.

"Okay but if this is another one of your weird experiments, I'm leaving." Josh laughed, letting Tyler drag him along.

"It's not! I promise!" He said, leading him to a small field. Josh was confused, but he trusted Tyler. Okay well not really but he knew Tyler had something planned. Tyler let go of Josh's arm once they were in a small clearing in the tall grass.

Tyler turned to him, smiling. "Okay, sit down." He instructed, pointing to the edge of the clearing. Josh obeyed, a bit confused on what Tyler was gonna do. 

"Are you gonna murder me or something?" Josh joked, sitting down where Tyler had pointed.

"No! I'm gonna show you the new song I wrote. But I only have the ukulele part's and lyrics so far." Tyler said excitedly. "

So you brought me to a field..just to play me a new song?" Josh said, amused. 

"Oh shut up you're mean." Tyler grumbled, positioning his ukulele. Josh watched patiently, excited to see what Tyler had made.  
Tyler was really nervous, he had never really a song exclusively about Josh before. He took a deep breath and began to softly strum his ukuele, singing his song.

 

"We don't believe, what's on TV,

Because that's what we want to see….."

 

Tyler sang, avoiding Josh eyes. Josh swayed along to the music, smiling.

 

"...Cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds and we'll make money selling your hair.

 

I don't care what's in your hair, I just wanna know what's on your mind.

 

I used to say, I wanna die before I'm old, 

 

but because of you I might think twice.”

 

Tyler sang, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Tyler sang the rest of the song, avoiding looking at Josh. When he finished, he awkwardly set down his ukulele, nervously rubbing his hands together. 

"So uh..Did you like it?" He asked, looking over at Josh.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I." Josh laughed.

"Well ya know..like..it's a song about you.." Tyler said awkwardly.

"Oh my god you're such a loser." Josh said smiling. He stood up and looked at Tyler.

"You're such a nerd...I like almost every song you write bro. You don't have to worry about me hating your songs." He chuckled, walking over to him. 

"Oh shut up.." Tyler mumbled, a small smile on his lips.

"Nerd" Josh repeated, kissing Tyler's forehead.

"Hey!" Tyler protested, surprised. Josh laughed.

"Here, sit down. I wanna do something." Josh instructed. Tyler gave him a suspicious look, but did it anyway.

Josh looked around, spotting some purple and pink flowers on the edge of the clearing. He quickly walked over and picked them up, placing them in his palm.

"What in the world are you doing." Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hush" Josh said, picking more and then made his way over to Tyler, sitting behind him.

"Be still or they'll fall out." Josh instructed, starting to put the flowers in Tyler's hair.

"Hey, what if these flowers still have bugs in them, I don't want bugs in my hair." Tyler complained.

"Oh who cares bro, your hair is so gross they'll instantly jump off." Josh joked, putting more in. 

"Hey!" Tyler protested, looking back at Josh and sticking his tongue out at him.

"Stay still!" Josh said frowning, trying to place them in carefully. He scooted himself to into of Tyler, putting more in the front of his head.

"Why are you doing this anyway, I'm gonna look like a dork dude." Tyler said, watching him pick more flowers.

"Yeah but you'll be a cute dork." Josh said, putting a few more in.

"There you go." Josh said, grinning. "This is my thank you for your song." He said cheerfully.

"You loser." Tyler laughed, secretly enjoying them in his hair. "Oh hush".

"Oh, by the way no homo."  
"Oh shut up Tyler."


End file.
